The field of my invention is work lights of the type typically used by mechanics at vehicle repair shops. The invention portrayed is an improved work light enclosure. Mechanics have used work light to provide light in hard to see places either under the vehicle, under the hood, in the engine compartment or inside the passenger area. The mechanic needs the light to see the part that is being worked on and often observe other component parts in the immediate area. The conventional work lights that are available typically have a metal enclosure and screen that house the light bulbs.
The light bulb generates a great amount of heat and causes the metal enclosure and screen to heat up. The heat is sufficient to cause damage to plastic, or fabric of the vehicle, that the work light is resting against. The heat is also sufficient to cause burns or injury to the mechanic or others who may accidently touch the work light enclosure. In many work situations the mechanic will find that face, hands, tools, work light and part or parts being worked on are all in a very confined space. The likelihood of injury in such a situation is great.
In addition to the foregoing the normal use of such a Utility Light often results in the light being dropped on the floor or struck against a wall or other hard surface. The sudden impact of the Utility Light often results in the filament of the bulb that is either lit or out to fracture and break resulting in the bulb not functioning. The use of a flexible outer surface would act as a shock absorber reducing the impact on the light filament. I have made several prototypes and found that the use of an outer shell that is made of a flexible material that is spaced from the inner lining allows for heat dissipation and a shock absorbing feature. The result is that the outer shell does not overheat and the filament does not fracture in the event of impact.
The present invention provides an improved portable, safe work light enclosure that does not allow its outer surface to heat up.
An object of the invention is to provide a work light enclosure that is light weight, portable and with an outer surface that does not heat up.
A yet further object of the invention is to incorporate an outer surface that is made of a flexible material that acts as a shock absorber in the event of any impact.